The Youngest Fallen
by gallifrey-stands
Summary: Ariel, an fledgling raised by the Archangels accidentally falls to Earth and is found and taken in by the Winchesters. Who will she choose in the war against the angels. Her brothers or her brothers?
1. Chapter 1

**The Youngest Fallen**

Many years ago, when the angels were still young and heaven was a happy place, God called his four eldest children to him. Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel all flew to their father's sacred garden. They found him staring off, looking over all of creation.

"It has been written", their father said without looking at his sons, "that a final angel is to be born to Heaven. She will alter the fate of all creation. I'm entrusting you four to raise her, like you did to your siblings all those years ago. I want you to show her what is right and what is wrong. ". He turned to his sons, "love her like she is your own as she will love and adore you" he said smiling warmly at his eldest children. " It has been written".

It can be said that at that moment the young Archangels were filled with a sense of wonder and excitement. It had been many years since they had raised a fledgling and were looking forward to a new little angel and at that, a little girl.

"Father", Lucifer whispered his dark brown eyes staring in wonder at his Father, " we understand and accept your task, when will we meet our new sister". God smiled at his son's longing.

"At once, my sons, at once".

God looked again at creation and stared at the stars filling the night sky. Reaching out he gently took hold of a new-born star. He held the star in his hands and whispered words to it. A little whimper was emitted from God's arms and a startled Michael stared in. A little fledgling angel with large gold and black wings struggled in her Father's arms. "This", God announced, "is Ariel".

For eight hundred years Ariel grew in the care of the Archangels. As the youngest angel in Heaven, she was cherished and cared for by all of her siblings. Everyone loved having the fledgling around, with her new- found sense of wonder and excitement at all things. Ariel adored her four eldest brothers. Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel had raised her like a daughter and had given her all she had wanted. And they adored her, Ariel had brought a light into the Archangels life that had not been seen in centuries. For once the brothers were getting along, in fact most angels claim that since Ariel had come along Michael and Lucifer had not tried to smite the other, that was until Lucifer fell. In angel years Ariel was barely eight years old and according to Raphael it was time for her to learn how to fly.

Raphael expanded his beautiful white and red wings and flexed them twice. With a quick bend of his knees and a large push of his wings he rose twenty to thirty feet off the ground. He sunk back down and grinned, sticking his tongue through his teeth, "see Ari, easy as pie".

Ariel gritted her teeth and opened her small gold wings with black Enochian symbols on them. She flexed and jumped and even with all her energy couldn't lift herself off the ground. Raphael laughed at his sister's determination and watched for hoours until her little feet finally rose off the ground.

" Brilliant Ari", Raphael shouted as his sister rose higher and higher through heaven. "Easy now Ari, don't go too high" Raphael warned in a condescending but sweet tone. " Don't worry Raph, Mikey said that I'm gonna be the best flyer in all of heaven when I learn, wait you see" she said, struggling to stay afloat.

"Well, only after me", Michael laughed, flying up and grabbing his baby sister from behind and tickling her through the air.

"Mikey, she's not going to learn to fly properly for years at this rate if you keep distracting her" Raphael shouted, smirking at his brother's antics.

"Aw come on Raph, you know she'll get it eventually, she's a smart one this girl", Michael replied floating to the ground with his little sister on his back. Ari sighed, they were getting into this again. Her eldest brothers had such high expectations of her, she was only three hundred for Father's sake, most angels didn't learn to fly until they were at least 1000. "I'm going to find Gabe", she announced, hopping off Michael's back and running away laughing.

Gabriel was looking over the Earth when his youngest sister ran to him. "Ari, aren't you supposed to be practicing flying now?", Gabriel questioned. "But Gabey", the little girl whined looking at her youngest oldest brother with big ocean blue puppy- dog eyes, " I can't do it, it's too hard to stay up, my wings won't keep me up. But I got up for a few seconds today- I beat my old record... Can't I stay here with you". Gabriel laughed pulling his sister into his arms. "Well, just this once" he said and lifted her into the air showing her Earth, his favourite of Father's creations. From far above God looked down at his children with pride. His sons loved their sister more than anything, even Lucifer who had fallen years before had a place in his heart for her. He watched as Michael tucked his sister into her golden bed and sang her the lullaby written for her at her birth;

_you are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_you make me happy when skies are grey_

_you'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Ariel closed her eyes knowing that she was safe, the person she trusted the most in creation was watching over her and he would always be there to help her. He was the first thing that she had ever seen and every night she was glad that he was the last too.

Life changed drastically for Ariel in the next few years of her life. She saw less and less of Michael who stayed locked up in his office for the greater part of every day. Raphael became angry and less patient with her about everything and Gabriel had disappeared completely. Ari knew that something big was going on but no one would tell her. And she still couldn't fly properly.

On one of those rare foggy afternoons in heaven Ariel sat alone in the garden of the Angels. Michael had promised her that he would finally teach her how to do a loop de loop while flying. She had been so excited, in three days she had only seen Michael twice, once when he said come to say goodnight to her, the other when Raph needed him to scold her for turning up ten minutes late to her lessons.

But Michael hadn't shown up today.

Ariel was growing to despise her brothers. She waited hours for Michael. _Of course he forgot. They're too good for me. None of them want me anymore, not Mickey, not Raph not even Gabe. If Luci was here he'd welcome me with open wings. But oh no they got rid of them too. They think I'm pathetic. I can't even fly right_

With that thought the fledgling expanded her double set of golden wings dotted with black Enochian symbols and ruins. Ariel flexed her wings twice and with all her might lifted herself into the air and flew forward through the sky, her head filled with anger and betrayal. She flew past temples and houses, loving the feel of the air through her wings. Ariel flew towards the edge where she always used to sit with Gabriel before he had abandoned her. She peered down at Earth. _Now I understand why Gabe loved it so much_, she thought, examining the lush green forests and hills from the safety of heaven's doorstep. Suddenly a thought occurred to her, "I'm flying!", she exclaimed, "I'm really doing it". She felt her energy draining and wings drooping. With all of her strength Ariel pushed and pushed to get back to heaven.

But it was too late. Ariel felt her wings drop and a gust of wind as she fell towards the earth. She screamed as loud as she could for Michael, the other angels and even her Father, but no one heard her. Her little angelic voice was drowned out by the wind. No- one knew that Heaven's youngest Angel fell to Earth. Not even Michael who raised her in love. Not Raphael who had taught her how to walk and talk, not any of the angels in Heaven who had watched over their younger sibling for hundreds of years. The angels of heaven realised their loss when it was too late; when they felt the bright grace of their youngest being ripped from her body as she crashed down to Earth.

Thirteen year old Dean Winchester sat on the hood of his dad's '67 Chevy Impala when the meteor crashed not even fifty miles from where they were parked. His dad had picked him and his nine year old brother Sammy up from another dingy motel with hooker sheets a few hours earlier. John had killed two Wendingos the day before and was beat up pretty bad. Thirteen year old Dean Winchester sat on the hood of his dad's '67 Chevy Impala as his baby brother slept soundly inside and his dad got fixed up in the emergency room.

The explosion from the meteor had shook Dean and sure enough not only moments after it struck John was out of that ER and shoving Dean into the car.

"That was no ordinary meteor", John exclaimed, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel.

"Is it something to do with a demon", Dean whispered, glancing at a sleeping Sam. John sighed, " I don't think so, but it feels like something bigger, much bigger and we should check it out"

"All of us?"

"All of us."

They reached the crash site a little over a half hour later. The meteor had, luckily, fallen on a rural farm but had, unluckily, made impact with a small farm house when it had landed. John leaped out of the car.

"Dean", he said, looking into his eldest's eyes and placing a rifle in his hands, "listen to me very carefully. I want you to go up to that house and see if there is anyone still alive and bring them back down here and be careful."

"Yes sir", Dean replied and set off towards the house. It would have been a nice place to grow up, he thought to himself as he rounded the yard. The house was two stories with a picket fence and a swing set. The house itself would have been cream maybe yellow but now it was just a smoulder of black and grey. Dean closed his eyes and whispered a silent prayer that the family was okay even though he doubted it. He warily pushed open the hall door and called out, the was no reply, the only sound was that of falling debris and rubble. Dean quickly left the house and ran down the drive way, when he thought he heard a sound, a cry.

"Is there anyone there", he shouted hopefully. Nothing. "Please, where are you?" he screamed. A sound, barely audible came from far on Dean's left. He ran, looking back on that day Dean had no idea why he ran towards that crash site, all he knew was that it was a matter of life and death and he _had_ to choose life. What Dean saw there scarred him like nothing he had ever seen. A little pale arm jutting out from under a large pile of rubble was all that could be seen of a body. Dean dropped the gun and quickly lifted the stone off the child.

A small brown haired girl lay like a broken doll in front of Dean. She looked only three years old. Her pale face was covered in blood and her leg was pointed in an awkward angle. Dean made a conscious decision at that moment in time. John would never help the girl who was in the meteor. Dean carefully lifted the girl up and ran down to his father.

"Dad, she was in the house and I don't know how but I think she survived and she's sick and we need to help her an-" "DEAN", his father cut off. "of course we'll help her".

The next 12 hours were a blur for Dean, he remembered his dad bringing the little girl to the hospital and claiming that she was his own. He remembered the nurse saying that the little girl would be ok. He remembered his dad sitting him and Sammy down and asking them if they wanted a baby sister because this little girl had no one left. He remembers himself saying yes.

Ariel opened her eyes and shut them tightly again, the light was too bright for her eyes. She tried to remember what happened, nothing, only a sharp pain in her back. Ariel started to panic she couldn't remember_ anything_. She started to cry, what had happened? Where was she? The door opened and Ariel saw three males come in, one old and two young.

"Who are you?"

The old one sat beside her and looked her in the eye, "I'm John, John Winchester. These are my sons Sam and Dean. What's your name?"

"Ariel, I think"

"Ok Ariel, my oldest son Dean found you in a house after an accident. You were alone. I understand if this is too forward but would you like to come and live with us?"

Shocked wasn't the word. Ariel looked at the man, he seemed nice and he had a funny beard. She looked at the boys. The little one looked confused but happy to be there. The big one, Dean she guessed, looked relieved. She was only little and she had no family. These men want to help.

"OK", she shrugged.

And that is how one of the most powerful angels of the lord ended up living as a Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters or else I would make Destiel cannon**

**Authors note:**

**So basically I'm taking it that one year on Earth is 100 years on Heaven, so Hannah/Ariel has been on Earth for 14 years and in Heaven she has been gone for 1400 years.**

**This is quite AU too**

Chapter two

Most people would say that the way the Winchester children were raised was unconventional, that they were ripped of their childhood. They would say that travelling from town to town, from motel to motel stripped the kids of any friends or security they would have gained living in a safe, stable environment, but, to Hannah Winchester that was a complete load of bullshit. Hannah grew up happy and full of curiosity and laughter. She loved her adopted brothers more than anything and they loved her. In the future some would say that Hannah Winchester loved Sam and Dean more than she had loved her immortal brothers when she was Ariel.

John had told Sam and Dean that they needed to change Ariel's name in case anyone could trace her identity and claim that they had kidnapped the girl. If John hadn't told this to Hannah she would never have know about her past. But Hannah loved her childhood. Her days were filled with playing with Sam while Dean and her daddy worked and sticking her head out of the back window of her dad's car while they sped down highways. It was like she was flying and Hannah liked that feeling.

Seventeen year old Hannah Winchester's knuckles turned white as she gripped the steering wheel of her broth- no her, 1967 Chevy Impala. She had been working a job in Colorado when she received an call from Bobby saying she needed to get to his house immediately. Hannah had nearly declined, she hadn't seen Bobby in a little over four months. Not since Dean, Not since Dean died. Tears filled the girl's eyes as thoughts of her eldest brother filled her mind. This wasn't meant to be how it ended. It wasn't fair. All they did was help people, save innocent lives and what did she get in return. Death. First Dad, then Sam, then Dean. It wasn't fair.

**************Flashback*************

Nineteen year old Dean Winchester sighed as he heard the bedroom door open again.

"Hannah, for the fifth time, I said stay in bed", he said angrily. It was half one in the morning. He and his dad had just gotten back from a particularly tough Vampire job and he was in no mood for his sister's complaints.

"But Dean", the brown haired girl whined, pulling on his shirt, "there's a monster under my bed". She wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Han, you know there's no such thing as monsters, I swear, now please go to bed I'm tired."

The room was dark and Hannah couldn't get to sleep. The cheap motel sheet were itchy and she could hear the heavy breathing from under her bed. "They're not real. they're not real", she repeated over and over until she had somewhat calmed down. Suddenly something rough grabbed her leg. Hannah screamed with at the top of her voice as she was pulled under the bed into darkness. Suddenly the door burst open and light flooded into the room. All she could see was a furious looking Dean with a gun in his hands and a terrified Sam behind him. Dean shot the creature and it let go of her but not before leaving a large dark red claw print on her ankle. Dean ran to his sister and scooped her up into a hug while Sam dealt with the body. "I'm so sorry Han, I should have believed you. I'm so sorry baby please forgive me", he muttered over and over again as he kissed her hair and rocked her backwards and forwards.

That night after a furious Sam explained what had happened to John, the Supernatural world was revealed to Hannah. Yes, it did scare the living daylights out of her but Hannah liked it- her family were heroes. They saved people and she knew was safe. But that didn't stop her from sleeping in Sam's bed for the next three months.

***************end of flashback**************

Hannah dug through Dean's cassette collection and stuck a random tape in. Led Zeppelin's Ramble On. Tears spilled down her face. _His favourite song. _Dean used to dance around motels singing this at the top of his voice while he had made her and Sammy pancakes. That was before Sammy left and everything went bad. The last two years had been crap. Dad died, Jess died, Sam died Dean died, even Pastor Jim died. All she had left was Sam and Bobby and Sam had gone totally off the grid. As soon as Dean died Sam left with Ruby. He left Hannah, his kid sister but she understood; Dean _died_ for Sam and there was nothing Sam could do about it.

There was only 20 miles left till Bobby's when exhaustion overcame Hannah. She had been driving nonstop since that morning and was wrecked. No sleep, she thought, gritting her teeth. Sleep meant dreams and dreams meant angels. Hannah was going mad and she knew it. Ever since the hellhounds got Dean she had been plagued with dreams of angels taking care of a little girl and playing with her. The dreams always ended with the little angel falling and crying out for someone to catch her but no one ever did. Hannah sighed, she was not doing a Sam and having weird psychic dreams. Angels didn't exist.

She pulled up to Bobby's driveway and hurried in. Bobby came to the door, he looked flustered but his eyes danced with excitement.

"Listen to me now, girl. I've done every test in the book and he comes up clean. He. Is. Real"

"What are you talking ab-", Hannah stopped short. Dean walked out of bobby's kitchen, a beer in one hand, the other behind his head.

"Hey Han", he whispered with a small smile, reaching out for his baby sister. " No, you're not him, he's dead. I watched him die, I watched him die". Hannah backed up hurriedly.

Bobby touched her arm and looked her in the eye, " Hannah he's real, he's come home", he whispered in his gruff voice.

Hannah stared at her resurrected brother and cautiously approached him. Dean waited, he understood what she was going through. "Dean", she exclaimed and pulled her brother into a hug which he gladly accepted. They stayed like that for a good ten minutes before they broke apart. Dean still smelt the same.

"How are you here Dean, I mean don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled you're back and all but like you died Dean"

Dean eyed his sister, she looked thin and tired but at least she was here. "I don't know", he sighed, "One moment I was in the pit then I don't know. I just, uh, I just woke up in a pine box"

The next few hours were a blur. They found Sam, they visited a psychic, her eyes were burned out and now they were being confronted by a tired looking man with brown hair and a tan trench coat.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

"Yeah. Thanks for that." Dean snarled. Hannah had really had enough of this guy.

"Who are you?", Sam asked growing more impatient by the second.

"Castiel."

Hannah froze, she knew that name. The kind angel from her dream was named Castiel. But this guy couldn't be an angel. Could he?

"Yeah, I figured that much, I mean _what_ are you?"

"I'm an Angel of the Lord."

The heaven that some humans wish for used to be a reality. Fledglings used to chase each other through fields and over rivers. Angels, in their majestic true forms, littered the streets playing music, laughing and just being. Heaven was a peaceful place where all of god's children lived in love and harmony. But that version of heaven was gone. Ever since the disappearance of his youngest sister Michael became stricter and angrier towards every angel in heaven. Michael blamed them for not catching his sister when she fell, he blamed them for not finding her and bringing her back. Heaven, most angels said, was like a prison. A prison where the only key was their sister. Michael truly blamed himself for Ariel's disappearance. It was his fault; he had left her alone, he had forgot about their lesson, he had not even found her.

Raphael and Michael, along with every angel in their command had searched the Earth for almost a thousand years and had never found any trace of their sister. Raphael had become bitter and closed off. The once bright angel filled with laughter and love had become a shell of his former self. Michael, though no one knew, had tried to end his life when he felt his baby sister's grace tear from her body. Of course Raph had stopped him but even after 1400 years it still ate him from the inside. Where was she now? Was she even alive? Did she feel abandoned by her brothers?

Michael sat with his head bent low muttering a silent prayer to his father. it had been fourteen hundred years to the day that Ariel had fallen from Heaven and he was angry. Michael was angry at himself. He ruled heaven, he was the leader of angels, he was the eldest the most powerful and yet he couldn't mind an eight year old girl. And that angered the Archangel. But Michael was sad, his sister had trusted him with all her heart and he had let her down. She was probably scared, if she was still alive she probably felt betrayed. A single, solitary tear rolled down Michael's face and whispered,

_You are my sunshine my only sunshine _

_you make me happy when skies are grey _

_you'll never know dear how much I love you _

_please don't take my sunshine away_

Michael held his head in his hands and wept. He wept for hours and the angels wept as they heard their leader and brother lose. Raphael himself fluttered in and sat beside his brother. "It is time". Michael nodded and stood up tall against Raphael, as Zachariah and Uriel flew in.

"We are strong", Michael announced, looking at his siblings, "We are strong enough to defeat Lucifer and his army of scum. If we break the seals and raise our brother we could easily crush him and rid the Earth of all evil."

"And we would live in a world of paradise, a haven of bliss", Zachariah smiled his arms open, "And when Father returns he will reward us for this new perfection, for defeating the south".

"Perfection", Raphael snarled, "there is no perfection where there is no Ariel". Michael embraced his brother and they held each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"So it is settled", Michael said after a pregnant silence, " The 66 seals will be broken and Lucifer will be defeated; for Ariel"

"For Ariel"

_ Time Break _

Raphael flew to Michael

"Mikey, Castiel has raised Dean Winchester from Hell. He and his siblings attempt to stop the breaking of the seals", Raphael rushed, anger written across his face.

"Siblings?", Michael asked confused, "John Winchester has only two living children. One is Lucifer's vessel, one is mine, I know this Raph, how can he and his siblings be closing the seals when he has only one sibling". Michael was angry now.

"Yes, John Winchester adopted a daughter years ago, she is not a Winchester. She cannot be your vessel."

_how fitting,_ Michael thought, those_ fools gain a sister and I lose one_

"It is Sam Winchester's destiny to break the last seal. He must kill Lilith himself but he hasdeamons on his tail. He must be protected. I will look over them myself"

And with that Michael unknowingly went to protect his lost sister and the humans she now called her brothers.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Youngest Fallen**

**Chapter Three**

Hannah laughed as she leaned over the pool table, Sam was a stupid drunk. She sipped her coke with a little vodka in it. She looked old for seventeen and Dean didn't really care. Hannah nearly choked on her drink when Sam let out a huge groan

"Brian, come on, man, just one more. Just - just give me a chance to win it back."

"It's your cash."

"Excuse me. My brother's a little sauced to be making bets.", Dean growled pushing Sam across the bar. "Come on Han."

Sam trashed in Dean's hold but suddenly froze, all traces of drunkenness gone. Dean let go, sensing his brother's hostility. Hannah cursed under her breath as Sam stalked off towards no other than Ruby, Hannah's least favourite demon.

"I just have some info, and then I'm gone."

"Then do that"

"What is it?", Sam sighed.

"I'm hearing a few whispers."

"Ooh, great, demon whisperers - that's reliable." Hannah remarked, rolling her eyes rather obviously in Ruby's direction.

Ruby and Sam glared at Hannah and in all seriousness, if looks could kill Hannah would have been sent to the very place her brother had just escaped from. "Girl named Anna Milton escaped from a locked ward in northwest Ohio yesterday. The demons seem pretty keen on finding her. Apparently, some real heavy hitters turned out for the Easter-egg hunt."

Why? Who is she?

"No idea. But I'm thinking that she's important, 'cause the order is to capture her alive. I just figured that whatever the deal is, you might want to find this girl before the demons do."

"Ok, we'll check it out", Sam announced, giving Dean the ''I will kill you if you intervene because I have a feeling this is improtant' look as Ruby smirked and walked out.

The car ride to Ohio was unusually silent that evening. Sam and Dean had been at each other's heads earlier about Sam's relationship with Ruby and neither one of them was going to talk first. Hannah was lost in her own thoughts;

_Anna._

_The name sounds so familiar. But Hannah is a common name, right? It can't be the same Anna from my dreams. But it was the same Castiel. If Anna's an angel than why are the demons after her. Why doesn't she just fly away? Why can I see Angels?_

Hannah hadn't told the boys about how she recognised Castiel. Sure she hadn't even told them how she had been having these dreams- visions. If Dean found out he would claim that she was like Sam. That demons wanted her. He would be more even more protective of her than he is now. Hannah had tried to steer as clear of Castiel as she could. He had seemed to notice something odd about her when they had met and Hannah couldn't stand those blue eyes staring at her so deeply as if he was trying to understand her soul.

They continued in silence to Ohio and then to the Connor Beverly Behavioural Medicine Centre. This, Dean had announced, was more important that sleep. Sam and Dean had done their usual 'fake a government official' act and returned to Hannah with puzzled but slightly freaked out looks on their faces.

"Anna Milton was diagnosed with schitzaphneria last week. She was convinced that the voices in her head were telling her that Lucifer would rise and would, with him, bring the apocalypse. And look at this". Sam pulled out Anna's sketchbook and showed his sister the messy handwriting with the inscriptions 'Raising of the Witnesses' and 'Samhain the next seal is broken'.

"That's Revelations", Hannah announced.

"What? How did you know that?", Dean asked, since when did his sister become such a nun.

"I just did, I don't even know", the big angel with the red and white angel had taught that to the little one... " So where do you think she's gone?" Hannah asked hurriedly, trying to change the subject.

"Well, she was drawing the window of her church."

They drove more reckless than normal to the church. Something bad was going to happen they could all feel it. Quickly but quietly the three Winchesters climbed the stairs to the top of the church. Hannah turned as Sam pulled out his gun and trained it on what looked like a hidden person

"Anna?", Sam asked hopefully, lowering his gun. "We're not gonna hurt you. We're here to help. My name is Sam. This is my brother, Dean and my sister Hannah.

A tall red headed girl in a green jacked cautiously stepped out from her hiding spot. "Sam? Not Sam Winchester?"

"Uh, yeah."

"And you're Dean. The Dean?", she asked turning her head to look Dean up and down.

"Well, yeah. The Dean, I guess."

"It's really you. Oh, my god. The angels talk about you. You were in Hell, but Castiel pulled you out, and some of them think you can help save us. And some of them don't like you at all. They talk about you all the time lately. I feel like I know you."

Hannah was awestruck, someone knew of the angels too.

"So, you talk to angels?", she asked gingerly. If Anna was like her maybe together they could understand what was going on.

"Oh, no. No, no way. Um, they probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of... overhear them.", Hannah's face fell, "but you, oh they know you exist oh ever since Castiel met you the angels have been wondering about you. You're not right"

"What's that supposed to mean!", Dean shouted dragging his sister back. Nobody insulted his baby sister like that, not some schitzo angel freak anyway.

"Even I can feel it", Anna whispered, her hands up in a defensive position at Dean, "Her soul is pure, well that's what they say, like, she has taints of grace"

Hannah paused, that made sense. Some angel's grace had infected her and now she could see them. That had to be it right? Knowing that her brothers were going to pursue this she hastily changed the subject.

"You overhear them?"

"Yeah, they talk, and sometimes I just... hear them in my head."

"Anna, when did the voices start? Do you remember?", Sam asked warily although he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"I can tell you exactly - September 18th."

Dean shuddered visibly, "The day I got out of Hell."

"First words I heard, clear as a bell - "Dean Winchester is saved."

"Well, at least now we know why the demons want you so bad. They get a hold of you, they can hear everything the other side's cooking. You're 1-900-angel."

Suddenly Anna screamed at the top of her lungs. The three siblings turned and saw Ruby standing there.

"Her face!", Anna whimpered standing behind Sam,

"It's okay. She's here to help."

"A demon's coming - big-timer... We got to go now.", Ruby explained looking around the room.

Hannah pointed shakily to a statue bleeding from the eyes. "It's too late. He's here."

A blonde haired old man in a suit entered. Sam Raised his hand but couldn't exorcise him.

"That tickles. You don't have the juice to take me on, Sam." The demon turned towards Dean ,"Come on, Dean. Don't you recognize me? Oh, I forgot - I'm wearing a paediatrician. But we were so close... in Hell."

"Alastair."

Dean took one look at his siblings and did the logical thing in that situation. He pushed them out the stained glass window.

The door of the safe house rattled and the five people inside froze. Uriel and Castiel walked in, their unemotional faces looking more angry than ever.

"We're here for Anna.", Castiel announced his eyes never leaving Dean's.

"Here for her like... here for her?", Hannah asked stepping protectively in front of Anna. Hannah had only known the girl for a few short hours but somehow it felt as if they had been friends a long time before.

"Stop talking. Give her to us.", Uriel commanded.

"Are you gonna help her?"

"No, she has to die."

Uriel made a grab for Anna but before he could even move the air in front of her a bright light appeared and the angels were gone.

Sam and Dean made the decision to bring Anna to Bobby's, his panic room was the safest place they had. It could hold off the Angels. Dean called Pamela, the psychic, to help, and she was there when they arrived. If anyone could make Anna remember her past it was Pamela.

Pamela lay Anna face up on a couch.

"Nice and relaxed. Now, I'm going to count down from five to zero. When we're at zero, you'll be in a deep state of hypnosis. As I count down, just go deeper and deeper, okay? 5... 4... 3... 2... 1. Deep sleep. Deep sleep. Every muscle calm and relaxed. Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you."

"Your father... What's his name?"

"Rich Milton."

"All right. But I want you to look further back... When you were very young... Just a couple of years old."

"I don't want to."

"What's your dad's name? Your real dad. Why is he angry at you?"

"No. No! No. No!"

"Calm down."

"He's gonna kill me!"

"Anna, you're safe."

"Calm down."

"He's gonna kill me!"

"It's all right, Anna."

"Wake in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Anna... Anna? You all right?"

"Thank you, Pamela. That helps a lot. I remember now."

"Remember what?"

"Who I am."

"I'll bite. Who are you?, Dean asked gingerly

"I'm an angel."

Michael watched from afar as his fallen sister remembered herself. He frowned, she would have to die soon. She had disobeyed, she had to be punished. He had forced Castiel and Uriel to leave her earlier for fear that they would hurt Sam Winchester and he would not carry out his destined fate. Michael watched as Anna explained the concept of falling to the Winchesters and as they tried to find her grace. _Imbeciles. _He had instructed Uriel years ago to find and mind Anna's grace. He couldn't just let a demon get their hands on it. Michael watched as the Winchester girl excused herself from finding Anna's grace and stayed in the safe room. That house was too well protected, Michael couldn't get anywhere near it. All he could do was stay and watch.

Hannah sat with Pamela in the panic room, picking at her split ends. She was overcome with thoughts and worries. Anna was an angel , an actual proper real angel- well a fallen angel. And now both sides wanted her dead. And Hannah herself 'wasn't right' either, oh, and all the angels somehow knew that too.

What the hell was going on.

"Pamela", Hannah said, looking at her palms, her voice shaky, " the thing you did to Anna, could- could you do that to me please".

Pamela nodded, motioning for Hannah to lie on the same couch that Anna had not hours earlier. Pamela placed her hands on the teenager's forehead and told her to rest.

Hannah focused on the psychic's voice and cleared her mind. She tried to think back, back before the night Dean found her in the rubble, back before her family, back to when she used to be called Ariel but she couldn't. It felt like a mental barrier was in place and she was too short to climb over it. Hannah tensed and tried to break it with all of her strength. She screamed. She had to break it, she had too. She needed to understand what was happening to her. She needed to understand what she was.

_It is time my child_

Hannah felt a warm homely presence and a flash of bright white, golden light.

"Hannah, Hannah. Wake up Hannah please". The girl could here Pamela screaming from far away but Hannah couldn't give up yet, she was so close.

Suddenly, she remembered. Hannah remembered the vivid, pristine gold fields of heaven and the wild multitudes of flowers that grew in patches around them. Hannah remembered hundreds of years growing up with hundreds of siblings who taught and played with her. She remembered her Father and his kind embrace. Hannah remembered the Archangels and their never ending love for her and her never ending love for them. She remembered watching over Earth with Gabriel, who taught her to love every creature and cherish it all. Gabriel who had disappeared years earlier. Hannah remembered Lucifer, who had loved her unconditionally as she grew up. It was Lucifer who Ariel had come to in her times of need and distress. It was Lucifer who, even after he had fell, made sure she was ok. Hannah then remembered Raphael who used to embrace her in his large wings and teach her all that she would need to know. It was Raphael to whom Ariel had looked up to. Her Teacher. Lastly Hannah remembered Michael, the first thing that she had seen after Father had created her. Michael, who raised Ariel as a daughter in love and joy. Michael was the one to sing to her each night and put her to bed. Michael who kissed her injuries better and brought her on trips. Michael, her favourite of her four brothers.

Hannah remembered Ariel.

Hannah remembered herself.

She opened her eyes to a terrified looking Pamela. "You were out for hours", she exclaimed grabbing the teenager's hand, "Do you remember?"

"Yes Pamela, and I thank you, I really do", Hannah stood up, "I remember who I was, who I am, who I was meant to be."

"Then who are you", Pamela asked her quietly.

"I am Ariel, of the Archangels. I am an Angel of the Lord".

"I am Ariel, of the Archangels. I am an Angel of the Lord".

Michael froze. Ariel, that wasn't Ariel. How could that be Ariel? Ariel was dead, for Father's sake. But Miclael knew it was. The Winchester girl had the likeliness of his Fallen baby sister. Michael was overjoyed. He expanded his double set of majestic golden wings and started to fly towards bobby's house.

_Thwack_

The wards forbade Michael's arrival. "NO", Michael screamed, pleading to his Father, his voice booming through the heavens, "No, not now. You can't not let me see her now. Please Father. She has to know I'm sorry. Please Father!"

No response.

Michael wept. He wept for his fallen sister who believed that he loved her no more. He wept for she had been lost but now was found. He wept because he couldn't talk to her, nor could he embrace her and take her home and never leave her side for the rest of eternity. He wept for her for she was a Hunter.

Michael sat. He would remain there until she left the 'safety' of that house and then he would take her away.

Michael had waited 1400 years to find his baby sister. He could wait a few more hours


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A battle raged in Hannah Winchester's head. A battle between herself and her former self. A large part of Hannah understood and believed who she was but another part of her was still questioning why.

_Why me? After all of this crap why did this have to happen to me? How could I be angel, an important angel at that, I mean I've broken like what all of the ten commandments! I'm not good, I'm not righteous, I'm just a kid that has had a very messed up childhood._

Bu who was she kidding, Hannah knew what she was. Hannah remembered her past, her childhood in Heaven where she was showered in love and adoration. Hannah remembered Gabriel and Raphael. She remembered Lucifer and Michael. Hannah recalled all the times when her brothers used to show her the Earth and all of God's creation, when they used to tease her and play with her. She remembered the never-ending joy that always enthralled her whenever she was in the presence of the Archangels. But Hannah remembered the hurt- the betrayal. Hannah remembered every single time when she had been let down or ridiculed by the four. When Gabriel and Lucifer left Heaven for good. When Raphael decided to play bad cop and shout at her for every single little thing. And lastly she remembered when Michael changed. When Michael became distant and then virtually never there. Her last ally gone and she left alone to fend for herself. When Michael abandoned her and caused her to fall. Hannah blamed all of her brothers. But in truth it was mostly Michael. But Hannah still loved them, she loved them all.

_Stop it_, Hannah screamed mentally.

Hannah stood up and sighed, what was she going to do? Pamela had left a couple of hours ago, she had repeatedly apologised to Hannah saying that she couldn't be in the presence of an angel- even if that angel was Hannah Winchester. For now she was alone in Bobby's and with that she was alone with her thoughts. Sam and Dean had called a half hour ago and told her what had gone done with Anna and the Angels. They were screwed. More than anything Hannah wanted to go home, she wanted to crawl into Michael's arms and stay there for the rest of eternity. But Hannah was pissed. How could she just go home and act like nothing had happened. How could she stay in Heaven under the watchful eyes of hundreds of siblings that had all left her for 1400 years. And what about Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean were her family and she hated saying this, but at this moment in time she'd rather spend the rest of her days on Earth in the comfort of her two human brothers than live for the rest of time without them.

Sam and Dean drove into Bobby's lot when a terrified looking Hannah ran out to them, her long brown hair flying backwards as she reared around the car. The brothers jumped out , running towards their distraught sister.

"OksoyouknowhowAnnaknewmeandshewasanangelsoiaskedpa-"

"Han", Dean said placing his hands on his little sister's shoulders, "Slow down. Just tell us what happened."

Hannah looked into her brother's eyes, what she was going to say was basically going to ruin his life. "Ok so Anna said that I wasn't right right. She said that I had grace on me right and then she turned out to be an angel and that got me thinking so I went to Pamela and I asked her, I asked her t-"

"Ariel"

The three Winchesters turned and saw a very good looking guy around nineteen years old walking towards them with his arms out and hands turned up.

"Who are you?", Sam asked sternly, seeing the colour drain out of Hannah's face.

"Ariel", the golden haired teen repeated coming close to the girl.

"Michael", she exclaimed stumbling backwards.

Sam and Dean couldn't understand why a random teenage boy had put so much fear in their usually hardy little sister. But what they didn't know was that their sister could see something much much different to them. She could see him, the real him. Hannah could see his true form and it was beautiful.

"Ariel, you do not understand how much I've missed you little sister", Michael whispered with a smile as big as Father's realm on his face.

"Alright buddy, I don't know who you are but you better explain yourself in the next three seconds or all you're gonna be missing is your brain without a hole in it", Dean growled, standing protectively around his sister.

"Of course, you don't know", Michael said sadly. "I am her brother, her real brother. I am Michael, the Archangel."

For once Sam and Dean Winchester were stuck for words. "Wait, what?!"

"I can explain", Hannah said with a sigh. Of course this would happen now.

"Arie-"

"Just shut up for a minute Michael", Hannah snapped. "Ok so you found me in a comet, like I fell from the sky, like I fell from up above; from Heaven. I used to be called Ariel, I mean you guys know that, but I was Ariel, raised by the Archangels. I mean I'm an angel; an Angel of the Lord."

The look on her brother's faces was enough to break Hannah's heart ten times over. She had let them down and they all knew it. She gave them a sad smile and turned back to Michael, rage written all over her face.

"And you", she sneered, "you think you're so righteous just floating down here with open arms. What do you think I am your lap dog, I don't follow your every command. Not anymore anyway."

"Ari please"

"Stop Michael, please. You abandoned me, you left me alone and I fell. I fell all the way to Heaven and do you know whose fault it was. Yours. It was your fault Michael. I trusted you so much and you left me to fall. You let me down"

Michael dropped his head, his glassy blue eyes filling with tears. She was so angry, so scared and she was right, it was his fault.

"Please leave Michael and please stay away from me", his baby sister whispered shakily, her voice barely audible as if she was trying not to cry.

"Ok", and with that Michael turned and walked slowly to the edge of Bobby's lot. "And I suppose... _if_it's my _last_ chance to say it... Ari, I love you." And with that Michael fluttered out, away from the little girl who he had loved and missed for such a long time.

When Michael was gone and the three siblings left alone Hannah let out a choked sob and fell to the ground, leaning onto the Impala for support. Despite their anger and confusion at that moment in time the two Winchester boys fell to their knees to help their sister. Sam carried the unconscious girl into Bobby's house and laid her on the couch.

For hours Hannah slept, her brothers keeping constant watch on her. Sam and Dean had made the decision prior that no matter who- what their sister was they would care of her. They had raised her and just because she was an angel didn't change that. During their life the Winchesters had learnt thing- Family didn't just mean blood.

It was dusk when Hannah woke up. Sam and Dean were sitting in the corner by the fire. Both looked exhausted, both looked scared.

"Sam...", Hannah struggled, still half asleep. The two brothers hurried to their sister's side.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

Dean sighed and held his sister's hand, "Han, listen to me right now. No matter what you are still our sister. You will always be our sister"

"Thank you", Hannah uttered groggily folding into her brother's embrace.

The sun was low and the day near its end when the distraught Archangel returned to his home in Heaven and met with his brother. Raphael was waiting in his garden when Michael landed ungracefully, his wings shaking with upset. Raphael took one look at his eldest brother and embraced him in his large wings. "Brother, what has happened? What has gotten you so distraught?"

Michael looked his brother in the eye and told him the story of Ariel's recovery and loss. To say the Archangel was stunned was quite the understatement. Raphael was caught between a state of happiness and shock. Raphael had always shunned himself for becoming stricter and angrier at the little girl before she fell. He had taken out his pain of losing Luci and Gabe on her. And now she blamed him.

"We must find her, we must bring her home Mickey. She is young and she is confused. We must bring her back"

And Michael contemplated. All he wanted was his baby sister, that was all that he had wanted for centuries. But Michael had never thought about what Ariel had wanted, she had a new family new, a new life, new brothers . It wasn't his place to cause her more unhappiness and upset. They had to let her go.

"We will leave her in the care of the Winchesters for now", Michael finally said, his voice full of regret, "But she will come home soon"

**(I understand that this is very out of the time of the episode but yeah it's my story)**

The Winchester's spent the next few months just travelling around taking normal, well as normal as they got, cases. To say the least, the siblings acted like nothing had happened that fateful day in Bobby's. Basically, they all went out of their say not to bring it up. And they were all ok with that. For three months it went back to normal. The old trio back together salting and burning, exorcising, the old routine. But then one day it all went south. The Winchesters and Bobby had been working an average case when Bobby had been possessed and stabbed. Dean had never seen something so heroic before- Bobby had taken control of his possessed body and stabbed himself to kill the demon. And now he was in the hospital, living with paralysis. Sam, Dean and Hannah stood at the door to Bobby's room when Castiel popped up behind them. "The angels are looking for you", Castiel stated causing the three Winchesters to jump

"Jesus Cas can't you just act look a normal person rather than a freaking Psycho", Dean growled earning a death stare from Castiel and his sister.

"You'll think better than taking the Lord's name in vain Dean", Hannah said outraged at her eldest brother's outburst.

Castiel stared at Hannah what a knowing smile. "Welcome back Ariel"

"Castiel", Ariel replied lifting her head to great her brother. "You must mark us. You have to hide me. Please Cassy"

Castiel turned his head to stare at Sam and Dean. "It will hurt though. You are human now".

Hannah smiled sadly and nodded, "Until it is time", she whispered in Enochian.

Castiel placed one hand on dean's chest, the other on Sam's and afterwards on his sister's. The Winchesters hissed at the sharp stabbing pain.

"What the hell was that?", Dean screamed.

"An Enochian sigil. It'll hide you from every Angel in creation, including Michael and Raphael."

"What, did you just brand us with it?"

"No. He carved it into our ribs" Hannah answered awkwardly.

"Thank you Castiel"

"Goodbye Ariel, hopefully we shall see each other soon"

Sam, Dean and Hannah had driven all night and by the time they had reached Cheyenne they were worn out. All Hannah wanted to do was get something to eat and then catch a little hay. Dean unlocked the door and they spilled into the room.

"Ah, home crappy home."

Sam flipped the lights.

Dean groaned as no other than Uriel and Cas stood before them

"Winchester, Winchester and dearest Ariel"

"Oh come on", Hannah groaned looking from her brothers to her brothers.

"You are needed.", Uriel announced his voice sombre as ever. "We raised you out of hell for our purposes and now it is time."

"Yeah, what were those again? What exactly did you want from me?"

"Dean, we know this is difficult to understand." Castiel said looking Dean in the eye.

"And we don't care. Now, seven angels have been murdered, all of them from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight."

"No", Hannah cried, stumbling backwards, "Who?" she whispered her voice starting to shake. Every angel in Heaven was loved deeply by Ariel and even the thought oflosing seven of them would crush the girl's soul.

Uriel frowned and Dean smirked, it was the first time Uriel had ever shown emotion. "Ambriel, Barachiel, Hashmal, Jerahmeel, Jophiel, Muriel and Sariel.

Silent tears fell down Hannah's face as she clung to Sam's side

"Demons? How they doing it?", Dean said quickly trying to change the subject

"We don't know.", Uriel confessed.

"I'm sorry, but what do you want us to do about it? I mean, a demon with the juice to ice angels has to be out of our league, right?", Hannah said point blank still shaking silently.

"We can handle the demons, thank you very much. We have Alastair. But he won't talk. Alastair's will is very strong. We've arrived at an impasse."

"Yeah, well, he's like a black belt in torture. I mean, you guys are out of your league.", Dean said gruffly his eyes filled with sadness and repressed memories coming to light.

Sam gave Hannah a pained knowing look. They had both figured out what the angels were getting at.

"That's why we've come to his student. You happen to be the most qualified interrogator we've got."

"No. No way. You can't ask me to do this, Cas. Not this." Dean whispered.

"Please no, Cassy, Uri, you cannot do this. Please it's not right", Hannah pleaded.

"Who said anything about asking?", Uriel smirked, "If we took something you cared about then I think you would happily comply"

"You son of a bitch wha-"

"No" Hannah whispered "Don't do it Dean, don't let them win"

"Han, what are you-", Dean stopped short. In a flutter of wings Uriel and Hannah were gone.

Hannah screamed as she wrapped her arms around Uriel. He flew higher and higher and with each couple of meters Hannah got one step closer to throwing up.

"Let me down! Let me down! Jesus Christ Uriel let me down or I will stick a blade into your side", Hannah screamed as Uriel crossed the threshold to Heaven and threw her to the ground, "Do not ever say the Lord's name in vain ever little sister" he shouted his face dangerously close to hers.

"I'm sorry brother, I was just scared is all", Hannah whispered cowering at her brother's fury. Uriel smiled reassuringly as Hannah gazed at her surroundings. Heaven. She was home. But if Hannah was home why did she feel like such a prisoner.

Hannah heard many flutters of wings as sound that was so accustomed in Heaven that Hannah didn't think anything of it. She turned slowly.

"Hello Ariel", Michael and Raphael said in union, wings open wide ready to welcome their unwilling sister home.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have no excuse to why I have been so late in updating my fanfiction except that well I had a Tae Kwon Do exam and Christmas Exams and a lot of stuff came up. Nut now that I'm on my holidays I can hopefully update more frequently. Oh and by the way I did put a sneaky Doctor Who reference in there!**

**The Youngest Fallen, Chapter Five**

"Why am I here?", Ariel asked straight out, ignoring her brothers' open arms.

"Ari-"

"No Michael, I told you more than once to leave me alone and you said you would. You can't just pop in and take me away from my family like I'm just some pawn in your game with no feelings or opinions of my own. I swear to Go- Father you'd better take me back to my brothers or I will crack out that banishing sigil".

"Ariel, We understand how you feel", Raphael said calmly but Ariel did not miss the look of fury in his golden eyes," But these humans are not your family, we are."

"If you're my family then why have I grown up without you?", Ariel started to become very agitated, "Why have I lived with humans when my family are Angels? Why do I not seem to belong anywhere? I just don't-"

Michael, seeing that his sister was on the verge of a break down grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight but soothing hug and much to the surprise of Raphael, the girl didn't make any attempt to pull away and even held onto her brother tighter. "I know you're confused Ari", he whispered into her dark brown hair," I know you're confused, but we'll work it out, you'll see. All that matters is that you're home. If you want to go back soon that's fine but for now it's just you me and Raph. The way it's always been."

"I know Mickey. I know".

Making her way through Heaven was hard for Ariel. When she was a fledgling Heaven had been layed out so that she could move around without the need of flying but now she was technically over 2000 years old and was expected to be able to fly everywhere. But there was only one problem. Ariel had no wings. To compensate, Michael let Ariel cling to him as they returned to the home that Ariel grew up in. Michael's home. They flew over streams and meadows. They passed temples and gardens, roads and houses. As the girl and her most beloved brother flew through Heaven they passed many of their lesser siblings to whom they stopped and greeted. During the twenty to thirty minutes that Ariel had been in her Father's domain, the hatred in her heart was quickly beginning to fade. Though she could no longer feel nor hear her siblings in the back of her head, Ariel enjoyed knowing that they were there. Needless to say that the two personas still waged a raging battle in her head.

It was not until later that night, after Michael and Raphael had told her all that had happened in the last 1400 years when Ariel realised that she had forgotten all about Sam and Dean and he reason why she was taken to Heaven in the first place. Raphael was in the middle of recounting the tale of how two Seraphs had taken the vessel's of two lovers on their wedding day when Ariel suddenly shrieked.

"Ari what's wrong", Michael shouted leaping up, ready to come to his sister's aid.

"This whole thing was a ploy wasn't it. Just to make me forget about everything. You bring me to Heaven, take the scenic route through the whole bloody kingdom and then have me listen to every single little story you have so I don't have time to remember why I'm here! How could I be so naive?! You are using my brother to do you're dirty work. You have absolutely no right to get him to do that, you are torturing him by torturing Alastair. Have you no mercy, for God's sake, haven't you put him through enough."

"Ari, we raised Dean to do our will. It is his duty and mind your language."

"Duty, sure, that's real cute. Are you forgetting that you basically raised me- I know all of your ways. You could have easily figured out who was behind those killings- even I know that only Angels can kill other Angels. It's like the first thing you taught me Raphael. But no you knew that the only way to get me here was to get through my brothers so you used Dean's worst nightmare."

"I'm sorry Ariel, but we needed to talk to you"

"And here I was thinking that we were bonding and I was actually having a really good time. I was having a good time while my brother was torturing himself by torturing another because you told him to. That's pathetic. How do I even know if he's done it or not? You could just keep me here forever and I wouldn't know how long had passed at home on Earth. How do I know when I can go home? When can I go home?"

Michael was about to burst out with the whole but you are home speech when Raphael stopped him and turned to face his furious little sister. "Angels don't lie Ariel. We will tell you when Dean has completed his task but no sooner. This I swear to Father."

Ariel nodded and turned to leave the room, "I'm going to bed do not disturb me." She slammed the door and walked to her childhood bedroom. Michael and Raphael gave each other resilient looks, " Well", Raphael announced, one hand scratching the back of his neck, "that went well".

"You know what Raph? At least she's talking to us again."

_In her seventeen years of life as a human, Hannah's brothers had given her a lot of independence. They knew that she could protect herself. They knew that she wasn't stupid or dumb enough to get herself killed or too injured. They let her do her own thing and have her own life. Though living under John's strict regime Hannah never had watchful eyes on her 24/7. Her brothers never judged her for her childish and well not so childish ways and Hannah loved that. Hell, Dean had even high- fived her when she lost her virginity.

But Hannah's return to Heaven for what she hoped was for a short period of time, was far from that ideal way of life she was used to living. From the moment Uriel dropped her on the threshold of her former home and sanctuary Hannah, now only known as Ariel, was under the watchful gaze of hundreds of siblings. Ariel couldn't take one step or even go to the bathroom without half of the heavenly host knowing about it. That irritated Hannah to no end but Ariel quite enjoyed it. Though she could no longer feel nor hear her siblings in the back of her head, she enjoyed knowing that they were there. Needless to say that the two personas still waged a raging battle in her head.

Meanwhile in an abandoned building on Earth two Angels spoke in angry hushed voices as they listened to a tortured man torture his torturer. Anna, still in the form of her human body was trying to convince Castiel to stop Dean. She was trying to get him to understand that this was not their Father's will.

"Why are you letting Dean do this?", she asked angrily remembering her feelings as a human for the man.

"He's doing God's work."

Torturing? Really Castiel? That's God's work? Stop him, Cas, please. Before you ruin the one real weapon you have.

"Who are we to question the will of God?"

"Unless this isn't his will."

"Then where do the orders come from Anna?"

"I know that you are not blind Cas. It is obvious who these orders came from and why. Our siblings were murdered for the sole purpose of conducting Ariel's return to Heaven"

"I swear to Father I will kill whoever murdered Barachiel", Cas growled through clenched teeth.

Alastair's screams became louder and louder and were quite audible from the next room over. With the flutter of wings both heavenly siblings turned to see Uriel still in the form of his previous vessel."Now Castiel we both know you can't do that"

"Uriel"

"Hello Cassie, Anna."

"You killed our siblings. You freed Alastair", Anna stated. It was by far definitely not a question.

"On Order Castiel. You of all Angels know what that means. We do not disobey brother or we end up like her", he pointed to Anna.

"So you would kill our siblings, Barachiel, even young Muriel, because Michael and Raphael ordered it- no wonder Ariel refuses to stay with them".

"Ariel does not understand what she wants Anna, she is only a child"

"She has more wit than you"

With that Uriel lunged at his sister but was pushed out of the way by Castiel. The two engaged in a fearful hand to hand brawl, their Angelic strength causing the building to shudder and threaten to collapse. But Uriel had an obvious upper hand and was landing blow after blow on his younger brother. With Castiel lying in a bloody mess on the ground Uriel extracted his Angelic Blade from the inside of his suit pocket, "You are a traitor Castiel, to Heaven and to your family. There is a price on your head and I will be the one to fulfil our Brothers' will." Uriel raised the blade with one hand, the other holding onto Castiel's neck. With a flash of silver Uriel fell, Anna's Angel Blade petruding from the side of his neck, the imprint of his large black wings burnt into the factory floor. The sibling's silence was interrupted by a shrill, blood curdling scream from the Demon in the next room.

Dean Winchester was running a holy water soaked Demon knife across Alastair's face when the two Angels burst into the room. Dean almost hesitated as Castiel came up behind him but kept going as the Angel probably just wanted to know if he had broke Alastair yet.

"Dean", Castiel said, his hand slowly reaching to grab Dean's and removing the knife from Alastair's face, "Alastair didn't kill the seven. It was Uriel. Only an angel can kill another Angel."

"Then why am I-, if you knew this why is Alastair here?"

"It was Michael and Raphael's only excuse to return Ariel to Heaven"

"Those bastards, they did this so they could kidnap my sister"

De-"

"No Cas, the one thing I couldn't face, I couldn't do and you put me through hours of it for no reason but to take my kid sister away from me. Where is she anyways?"

Castiel sighed, "She will be returned to you from Heaven when Alastair is defeated"

"Well, if that's all I'll gladly do that. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, et secta diabolica,  
Ergo draco maledicte et sectio  
Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica  
Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias servire libertáte, te rogámus, audi nos. "

Alastair screamed as the black smoke flew out of his mouth and down towards the deepest depths of hell, where, hopefully, it would not return for a very long time.

Ariel wouldn't look at Michael nor Raphael as they led her through Heaven for the last time before she returned to Earth. Neither brother wanted their sister to leave again, especially on the terms that they were on now but Raphael had sworn to their Father to let the girl return home when Dean had gotten rid of Alastair. All Ariel wanted was to return home and see Dean. She felt sick inside, it was because of her that Dean had to face Alastair. He was probably broken right now and all she wanted to do was help him. She also felt a sense of pity for her two eldest Brothers. She was sickened, even repulsed by their actions. Seven of her siblings were dead because of them, because of her, because they commanded Uriel to kill them. But she also felt sorry for them, the short time that she had spent with her brothers had really felt like she was home. She hated admitting it but if she hadn't had found out of Michael's schemes, Ariel would have probably prolonged her stay up North for an indefinite amount of time.

The two Angels and the fallen one stood at the barrier to Earth. For a moment they stood together in silence just looking at creation in all of its glory.

"I used to wonder why Gabe sat here so much", Anna said suddenly watching the clouds swirl over the peaks of the Himalayas. Michael and Raphael turned to look at her. It was the first time she had spoken since their argument night before. "But now I understand. Heaven is supposedly perfect, with perfect beings and a perfect society but that is so wrong. Heaven is full of treachery and lies. It is full of deceit and wrongdoing. Yes, Earth is filled to the brim with these as well- trust me I know I've lived there long enough- but here it is accepted because it's someone's Will or whatever. But on Earth it's questioned and seen as wrong. On Earth people will forgive you and they will understand you. I think that's why Gabe found Earth beautiful."

"Ari-"

"But I lived down there. I lived on Earth for 1700 years and trust me I've learned a thing or two. I want you to know that I haven't forgiven you. I probably never will but I'm trying. I really am."

Neither of the two brothers said anything. They knew that it had taken a lot for their sister to admit that and it meant a lot to them. Before he left Raphael turned to his sister and coldly said, "You must not associate with Castiel anymore. He is a traitor of Heaven and has rebelled."

Ariel scoffed,"Castiel has saved my life too many times to count Raphael. I think I can make my own decisions on who I can or cannot associate with."

Raphael left quietly knowing that his brother and sister needed some time alone together but also knowing that if he stayed any longer his sister would have another of, as the humans called it, a full scaled bitch fest. Ariel gave him no smile but a curt nod goodbye. Michael and Ariel stood together in silence for a short time more.

"It's time to go Ari", Michael announced, his hand wrapping around her thin shoulders.

"See you Mikey", she whispered. She started forward to leave but stopped short and turned to her brother. Ariel closed her eyes and ran into Michael's arms. "I still love you Mikey, you know that right. I hate you so much right now, I mean you repulse me but I still love you." Michael held sister close knowing that this was the last time he would probably see the girl he raised with so much love for a long time.

"I know Ari, I love you too," was all he said. Ariel then grabbed his hand and together they flew down to Earth. This time Ariel didn't scream.

It had been two weeks and three days since Sam and Dean had returned from the whole Alastair fiasco and they still hadn't reunited with their sister. Both boys were pissed and very worried.

Sam and Dean pulled into another dingy motel in another unknown town this time in Nebraska. They had been driving for over seven long hours and the brothers definitely deserved some well earned rest. Sam was silent throughout the entire journey. Lilith had a plan for him and it wasn't good. The boys couldn't shake the feeling that something very bad was going to happen. Soon.

"This place better have Wifi", Sam told Dean as he flicked on the bleak lights by the Motel room door. He nearly screamed as a tired looking Hannah looked up from her phone and stated, " Of course there is Sammy, we wouldn't be staying here if there wasn't"

"Jesus Han", Dean said startled as he grabbed his sister, examined her and then pulled her into a hug, " you had us worried sick".

"Sorry De", Dean smirked at the use of her nickname for him, "Tried to get back as soon as I could but you know, Heaven stuff got in the way"

Dean smiled and Sam came over to too great his sister.

"So what did I miss?", she asked half heartily knowing she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Well", Sam started, scratching he back of his neck, "have you ever heard of the books Supernatural"

Sam, Dean and Hannah were parked next to a murky blue lake. It was early in the morning, couldn't be past six. Hannah yawned. She was lying across the back seat of the Impala, her head and shoulders leaning against the back door. Sam was leaning up against the boot brushing his teeth. Dean was just wandering around being Dean.

Sam peered inside and saw that she was awake, "Hey. How'd you sleep? " Hannah climbed out of the car and stretched out her back.

"Shit, how do you think? I'm starving. Let's get breakfast."

"Where? We're like two hours from anything. Trust me I've checked", Dean sighed walking over to his siblings

"But I'm hungry now", She whined. Yes it was safe to say that Hannah Winchester was not a morning person.

"There's probably still a sandwich in the glove compartment", Sam announced, poking his tongue between his teeth in jest"

"That is just disgusting Sam", Hannah announced but still reached into the front of the car and fished around for something to eat. She took out a brown paper bag and peered inside. "It's tuna. "

It was common knowledge that Hannah Winchester hated tuna. She hated tuna more than she hated Raphael and Michael and that was saying something. Sam turned to Dean and they both grinned mischiefly and as if previously synchronised, Sam grabbed both of her arms and Dean tried to push the sandwich into her mouth.

"No De- don't. Sa- stop. PLEASE. Oh my god this is disgust- Phone"

A phone had suddenly started ringing from inside the car. Sam let go of his sister's arms and quickly routed through the pile of phones until they figured out which one was ringing.

"Isn't that Dad's phone?"

Dean flipped open the phone, firstly holding it to his ear but then deciding to put it on loud speaker so that his family could hear, "Hello?"

"Uh, is this John?", the voice sounded young and male.

The Winchesters shared looks of grief and utter confusion, "He can't come to the phone. Can I help you?"

"No no no—I really—I need to talk to John. This is Adam Milligan. He knows me." The boy sounded frightened, even scared.

"Well Adam, I'm sorry to be the one to have to break this to you, pal, but John died more than two years ago."

A sharp intake of breath was heard at the other end of the line.

"Who is this?", Dean asked after a pregnant pause.

"I'm his son"

**Please review, it keeps me going and I feel all good inside when I read them**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Youngest Fallen**

**Chapter Six**

The drive to Windom, Minnesota was a tense one and few words were exchanged between the siblings as each one pondered over the thoughts in their own minds. Dean was furious, how could the father he looked up to so much have another son? This Adam was definitely not human. This was definitely a trap. Sam's thoughts were much along on the same lines as Dean's except that Sam was wondering that if their dad knew about said son, why did he abandon him for the greater part of said son's life. Hannah's thoughts were far different from those of her brothers. She was going over something she had overheard Michael and Raphael say while she was in heaven, something about breaking the last seal for the greater good. But Hannah couldn't understand what they were talking about. Michael and Raphael hated Lucifer, they despised him.

They pulled up to some diner called Cousin Oliver's. Dean got out of the car and slammed the door behind him. Hannah and Sam exchanged looks.

"Dean, look, best I can tell, Adam Milligan is real", Hannah said exhaustedly as Dean unlocked the trunk and started fishing through his weapons. When he didn't say anything Sam read from an piece of paper he had taken out of a folder,

"Um, born September twenty-ninth, 1990 to Kate Milligan. No father listed on the birth certificate. He's an Eagle Scout. Graduated from high school with honours and currently goes to the University of Wisconsin—biology major, pre-med."

Dean pulled Ruby's knife out of the stash of weapons and closed the trunk.

"Dean? You listening? "

"This is a trap", was all Dean said as they walked into the diner, the total picture of a happy family. It was one of those local joints where everyone knew each other and each other's orders. The Winchesters scanned opposite halves of the diner. Hannah eyed an empty table in a corner with four chairs. It was a silent race between the three Winchesters to see who would get to the table first. None of them wanted to sit beside Adam but of course Sam and Dean pushed their little sister out of the way and sat in the two chairs on the far side of the table.

"Ass", Hannah muttered as Sam thumped their dad's journal and the folder on the table.

"Dean, I'm telling you, the kid checks out."

"Great, so he's an actual person on the planet Earth. Sucks he's got a demon in him."

A waitress came and gave each of them a glass of water and a menu. Hannah started to examine the menu as her brothers argued over the kid, she was famished. After all Dean insisted on no stops as they made their way across the country to talk to the person who may or may not be their brother. She peered up as Sam exclaimed , "What are you—"

Dean had taken his glass of water and poured it into the plant behind his chair. He then put the glass between his knees and pulled out a flask.

"Holy water?", Hannah asked, impressed at her brother's idea.

"Yup."

Under the table, Dean filled the glass with water from the flask. "One sip of Jesus juice, this evil bitch is gonna be in a world of hurt."

A waitress walked past and when she was out of sight Dean placed the glass in front of the only empty spot on the table. Sam and Hannah watched as Dean pulled out a felt-wrapped package and undid it.

"And what if he's not possessed?", Sam asked, he was starting to get pissed.

"Then he is a shape shifter.", was Dean's reply. From the felt package emerged a silver knife, fork and spoon. He again placed it where Adam was going to be sitting.

"Hence the silver.", Hannah added.

"Shut up", Sam snapped.

"Look, either way, this thing is gonna bleed. I mean, using Dad as bait? That's the last mistake of its short, pitiful life.", Dean's eyes became fiery. Sam looked confused, "What?"

"Dean...listen. There's an entry in Dad's journal from January of 1990, saying he's headed to Minnesota to check out a case. That's, roughly, oh, about nine months before the kid was born."

"Great", Hannah mumbled under her breath, "That's just what I need another brother."

"Coincidence.", Dean stated as if blindingly obvious.

"yeah, coincidence. Next two pages of the journal—torn out. "

"You two are not actually buying this, are you?"

"Look, man, I don't want to believe it either, I'm just saying it's possible."

Dean was about to protest as the door chimed. A young man with dark blonde hair walked in. He looked around nineteen. Dean looked up, then Sam and then Hannah. The boy looked around, he was probably looking for unfamiliar faces. Sam raised a hand and called him over.

"Adam?"

The boy nodded gravely, "You Sam"

"Yeah. Uh, this is Dean and that's Hannah."

"Hey.", Hannah said awkwardly with a false toothy smile. Dean shot her a look and he quickly dropped it.

"So, um...how did you know my dad?"

"Uh, we worked together. "

"How did he die?"

"On the job."

"He was a mechanic, right?", Adam asked confused. Dean shot Sam a look,

"A car fell on him."

The waitress came over to the table , "The usual, Adam?"

"Um, yeah. Thanks, Denise." when she left Adam took a long drink of the holy water. Dean, Sam and Hannah watched carefully as nothing happened. Sam continued to question Adam about his mom and about the last time he saw John, when Dean aimed a gun at dam under the table.

"Why did you decide to call him now?", Hannah finally asked, knowing that it was the question on both of her brother's minds.

"I didn't know who else to call. He's the only family I got. My mom's missing.", Adam explained.

Hannah gave him a sympathetic look, "Really? I'm sorry. Uh, for how long?"

"It's tragic, really. But if you're John's kid, how come we've never heard of you?", Dean snarled, receiving daggers from both of his siblings.

"'Cause John and me didn't really know each other. Not until a few years ago, anyway."

"What do you mean?", Sam asked.

"My mom never talked about him. I knew some stuff.", he explained playing with the cutlery on the table.

"What kind of stuff?"

"My mom's a nurse, and Dad came into the ER, pretty torn up. Hunting accident or something. And I knew his name. John Winchester. That's about it. We're not exactly a nuclear family.", Adam gave a grave laugh.

"Yeah, well, who is these days?"

"So, when did you, uh, when did you finally meet him?"

Adam sighed, "When I was twelve. My mom had one of his old numbers, and -and after I begged her—God, twenty-four-seven—she finally called him. God, when John heard he had a son, he raced to town. I mean, he dropped everything. He drove all night."

Adam started to eat the food that Denise placed in front of him, so he wasn't a shifter. "He taught me poker and pool and even bought me my first beer when I was fifteen. And, uh...he showed me how to drive. Dad, he had this beautiful 'sixty-seven Impala—"

"Oh, this is crap. You know what, you're lying.", Dean stated out right, slamming his fist onto the table.

"No, I'm not. I'm sorry, but who the hell are you to call me a liar?"

"We're John Winchester's kids, that's who.", Dean said indicating to his two siblings. "_We_ are his sons and _she_ is his daughter."

Adam stared at Sam and then Dean and finally turned to Hannah who squirmed in the seat beside him. 

"I've got brothers? I have a sister?"

"No, you don't have brothers and you most definitely don't have a sister. I-"

Seeing Dean was about to go on a rant Hannah decided to bump in, "I'm adopted anyway so technically you only have two brothers." Both Dean and Sam glared at her. They hated when she brought up her adoption.

Adam sighed, "I can prove it."

It was official Hannah Winchester had another brother. But Adam seemed nice, well nicer than two certain brothers who Hannah couldn't stand to think about. Earlier that day Hannah had noticed a picture of Adam and his mom on their mantle piece. She had long blonde hair. All Hannah could think about was how much she looked like Mary, Sam and Dean's mom. It had been what six- seven years since Mary was murdered and John must have been lonely. Hannah couldn't blame him though, but now she was thinking of her dad's sex life. Ew ew just ew.

Sam had felt sorry for Adam and had told his all about the Supernatural and now Dean was pissed. John had spent his life protecting Adam because he couldn't protect his own kids and now Sam had just gone and told him.

"This thing killed my mom. If you're hunting it, I want in.", Adam announced as the four sat in Adam's kitchen.

"No."

"Dean, look, maybe—", Hannah started but Dean cut him off.

"Maybe what?", Dean was using his "Don't cross me" voice.

"He lost his mother. Maybe we can understand what that feels like."

"You don't understand what it feels like to lose a mother Hannah. Why do you think Dad never told us about this kid, Sam? Huh? Why do you think he ripped out the pages? Because he was protecting him! He didn't want Adam to have our lives, okay? And we are gonna respect his wishes."

Hannah was furious. How dare Dean say that! She may not know what it's like to lose a mother but she had lost a lot more than him in her short life. He was supposed to be her brother, how could he just out and say that.

"Do I get a say in this?", Adam asked awkwardly, noting the growing tension in the room.

"No", they both cried. Dean pulled Sammy towards the door but first turned to his baby sister, "Babysit the kid."

"Where are you going?", she asked bitterly, not bringing to light the face that Adam was older than her. Neither replied as they left the house. Hannah sighed and flopped back on her chair.

"Are you ok?", Adam asked as the girl wiped her eyes with the back of her jumper sleeve.

"I'll be fine", she said, giving Adam a sympathetic smile, "He's just angry and is taking it out on me. I'm just sick of how they always think I'm inferior because my mother didn't die in a house fire that was started by some Demon"

"Are they always like that?", Adam asked.

Hannah started to laugh, "Welcome to the family". Seeing Adam look down in sadness, Hannah quickly stopped laughing and sat beside her newest brother. "There just trying to do the best for us. They want to protect us."

"But that's the problem", Adam cried, "They shouldn't have to protect me from anything. There shouldn't be monsters and ghosts and Demons. By 'protecting' me by telling me about all the bad stuff that could be hiding in my closet."

"It's not all bad, Hannah sighed, "I mean some of the creatures are good. There's bad out there Adam so there must be good. Like the angels. The Angles aren't here to kill you Adam, there here to help you. And sometimes God will look down on you Adam and he will light the way for you."

"Angels? As in fluffy wings and a halo?", Adam said in a surprised tone.

Hannah gave a hallow laugh, "Not exactly."

"Hannah...how did Dad really die?"

"Demon."

"You hunted it down? Got revenge?"

"Dean killed it."

"Well now you know how I feel".

Hannah didn't say anything else. Adam deserved to go after whatever this was that had his mother but she couldn't be responsible for the death of another of her brothers. So she did something that she hadn't done for a while. She prayed.

Ghouls. They were hunting ghouls. Sam and Dean had followed the vents to some kind of tomb and had found Kate's body, bloody and broken. Well this is what they texted Hannah, although she expected it to be much worse. She had got to work right away, salting every window and door while Adam nailed boards over every vent and possible point of entry.

The two stood in Kate's bedroom looking at the wide vent in the ground where her bed used to stand , "All right. We've closed off every other way into the house. If this thing's coming, it's coming through here."

Suddenly, both teens heard a creek, like a door opening from behind them.

"You were saying?", Adam said quietly, his hands gripping his shotgun.

"Adam! Adam!", the voice of Kate was heard coming from the corridor.

"Mom?"

"Adam!", Hannah yelled as she raced after Adam who had took off downstairs.

"Mom."

"Adam, wait! "

Hannah heard Adam enter the kitchen. "It took me, but I got away."

She raced into the room just as Adam engulfed Kate in a hug. With no hesitation, Hannah aimed the shotgun at Kate. "Adam, step away from her."

"Hannah, what the hell?!"

"She's not your mother!"

"Adam, who—what is going on?"

"It's really her, okay?", Adam started looking at the likeness of his missing mother in front of him.

"There was too much blood. Your mother's dead. There was too much blood in the vents!" She shoved Adam away from his 'mother' and handed him the shotgun, "shoot it."

"He's crazy! Honey, it's me!"

Adam pointed the gun at Kate and then at Hannah. He looked confused and terrified.

"Look, that's not your mother!", Hannah pleaded. She didn't want to hurt Adam but they needed that thing dead before it killed them.

"Baby, please!"

"Shoot it! It's not human!"

Adam levelled the gun at Kate and smirked, "I know."

Adam suddenly hit Hannah on the chin with the butt of the shotgun and she fell down unconscious. Kate smiled warmly at Adam.

Hannah awoke to the sound of humming. Her legs and arms were bound to the kitchen table and there was duct tape across her chest. She started to struggle and groan as she felt a sharp pain coming from her left side. Hannah looked around, Kate was cleaning her fingernails with the point of a knife. Seeing that Sam was awake the Ghoul-like Kate started sniffing Hannah from hand to neck and nibbled her ear.

"Mmm. Fresh meat. So much better than what we're used to.", she whispered into the girl's ear.

"I should have known. It was the fresh kills that threw me. Ghouls don't usually go after the living. See, you're just filthy scavengers, feeding off the dead—taking the form of the last corpse you choke down." Hannah didn't want the ghouls to notice how terrified she was.

"And their thoughts. And their memories. Like Adam, for instance."

"You're monsters.", Hannah struggled to say, the pain from her side causing black spots to grow in her vision. Kate just smirked and ran the knife along Hannah's face, drawing a lot of blood which she then licked off.

Adam glared at her, "Our father was a monster? Why? Because of what he ate? He never hurt anyone, Hannah. Living, anyway." Adam stuck his fingers into the open wound in Hannah's side. It was deep, very deep. She started screaming as Adam moved his hand around.

"Please. Stop. Ple-" Hannah stopped as another shrill scream came from her mouth.

"Thanks to your daddy, my brother and I grew up on our own. At least we had each other. Like you said, Hannah, the only thing you can count on is family." Adam removed his fingers and started to lick the blood off of them.

"Revenge—it's never over, is it, Hannah?", Kate said laughing, "First, it was John's cop friend, and then his slut, and then his son."

"Then I called John, but the son of a bitch was already dead. So I guess you three will have to do instead."

"He really was your brother you know, you should know that. He was still alive when we took our first bites. And he was a screamer", Kate said slowly as she and Adam both came to stand on either side of Hannah, knifes in each hand.

Kate and Adam each opened gashes along Hannah's neck. Not deep enough to kill her immediately, but large enough to cause her to bleed out eventually. Hannah started to scream again as her blood was collected in large baskets. She started to thrash around as she felt herself drop in and out of consciousness.

"Hannah, the more you struggle, the faster you're gonna bleed out. So you might as well lie back and relax."

"Hey!", Dean yelled, appearing with a shotgun aimed at Kate. In the blink of an eye she fell to the ground, a hole in her head. Seeing his sister dead, Adam slammed Dean into a cabinet, breaking a lot of glass on the way down. Dean grabbed Adam and pinned him to the ground. Sam suddenly came into view and beat Adam's head in with a metal crow bar. Silence fell.

"Sam- De", Hannah whispered as she fell unconscious.

The brothers rushed over to their sister and cut through the ropes and duct tape, grabbing a couple towels on the way. They tried to stop the gushing blood from her side but it just wouldn't stop. With all the fuss over the stab wound in her side, both bothers forgot about the two cuts in Hannah's neck.

"Come on. Come on Han. Come on. Hang on. Come on Hannah, you can't let go now Michael won't like that.", Dean whispered as he tried to stir the girl from her state. "Sammy, her pulse. She has no pulse."

"No. Please Han", Sam cried, tears filling his eyes, "Cas. Cas please, we need your help. It's Han- Ariel. Castiel please."

The brothers didn't hear the flutter of wings over the commotion but suddenly Castiel was there with his hands on the girl's chest. Sam and Dean watched as the angel muttered incantations and prayers to his dying sister. Castiel quickly turned to the brothers.

"Ariel is going to die within two minutes Dean. Her injuries are far too extensive for me to heal. There is only one way to save her."

"Then do it Cas. For the love of God do it."

"We must unite Ariel with her Grace. If she is an angel again she will not and cannot die like a human."

Dean stared at the unconscious girl in front of him, she looked so young. She was only seventeen. Hannah Winchester- Ariel, Angel of the Lord- did not deserve to die, "Take her then. Do what you gotta do Cas to bring her back." Beside him, Sam nodded in grave agreement.

And with a touch of his hand Castiel and Ariel were gone. They were far away from Minnesota when they appeared again.

"Castiel you'd better ha- Ariel", Michael said, shocked by the sudden appearance of his least favourite Brother and his favourite Sister who was covered in blood.

"She is going to die Michael, you must unite her with her Grace". Michael only nodded as he tore off his golden necklace containing the girl's Angelic essence.

"We must be quick Castiel, lay her on the ground". Cas abided to Michael's words and slowly backed away from her as Michael opened the necklace and threw it on top of her. With a bright, human blinding, flash of light, a form arose from the ground.

She looked quite a lot like Hannah Winchester, bar the cuts, gashes and blood. But this girl was taller, she was brighter, she was even more beautiful than the human girl herself. This girl looked happy and free, her eyes, yet older, looked as if they had seen less pain.

Ariel, the youngest Angel of Heaven had been reborn.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Youngest Fallen**

**Chapter Seven **

"Now you understand what you must do Ariel. You are the only one who can make contact with them. He needs to say yes before it's too late", Michael repeated for the hundredth time, trying to get his little sister to understand how important her task was.

Ariel rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yes Michel, I understood the first time. Find Sam and Dean, stop Lucifer, force Dean to give you his permission to enter him".

Ariel had been sitting atop a high branch on the Jesse Tree, in a secluded garden far away from the hoards of angels freaking out over Lucifer's return to Earth, when Michael had approached her. She had wanted to look at how her family had grown, had evolved, throughout the ages. It had been five years for Ariel since she had last seen her human brothers. It had been five years on Heaven since Hannah Winchester had died and Ariel was reborn, although, on Earth only a little over five months had passed. Ariel had not travelled to America in this time, yes, she had visited Ireland and even Australia a couple of times but she was not ready to return to the United States. 'The Land of the Hunters'. A lot had happened in those five months. Sam had freed Lucifer from his cage. This pissed Ariel off very much; how could Sam be such an idiot? He seriously went and rose the devil, the one person who no one wanted to see ever again. But Ariel wasn't complaining, she loved Lucifer. Hey, he was number three on the list of favourite Angels right now after Gabe and Michael respectively. Ariel guessed that she was the only per- Angel glad to see Lucifer walking free again. Anyway, Ariel had been examining the Serephs, when she heard a flutter of wings behind her. She turned to see Michael perched on a rock opposite her.

Ariel grinned at the sight of her older brother, "Sup Mikey."

"Sup?", Michael sneered playfully, "Sup! You are so human Ari it hurts." He grinned quickly at her and suddenly his face became stern with a look in his eyes that could cause armies to turn and quickly run away at the sight. "I have a task for you."

Since she had returned to Heaven, Michael and Raphael had given Ariel much freedom and let her work on using her powers skilfully. Ariel guessed that it was so because Michael had learned how his innocent, gentle baby sister had killed and murdered hundreds, if not thousands of creatures in a few short years. Since then, they had approached the girl with many jobs and tasks which she had gleefully carried out, but Ariel knew from the look on her brother's face that this one was different.

"You must return to Sam and Dean Winchester", Ariel gasped at her brother's statement, "You must convince Dean to accept in becoming my vessel. Lucifer will destroy their home and then our home if he is not stopped soon and only I can do that Ari."

Ariel nodded as Michael continued, "Castiel placed ruins on their ribs to keep them out of our sight Ariel but I'm sure that you of all people will be able to find them. You have to go very soon Ariel, he has to accept our offer soon." Michael turned to leave but stood, not facing his sister for a while longer, "Be careful Ari and, oh, don't forget to come back this time."

Ariel shot him a look before he disappeared with a flutter of his majestic wings. Ever since her return to Heaven five years ago, Ariel's relationship with her brothers had improved a lot. Though she was glad to be back in her home she was still upset and enraged that, without her permission, she had been transformed into a freaking full angel. Michael too was angry at his charge and sometimes could barely stay in the same room as the girl for longer than ten minutes.

It used to be said that the Archangel Michael and his youngest sister/ basically adopted daughter had one of the strongest and most defined relationships ever created. They both laughed at this now. Michael called it puberty. Ariel called it being 2700 years old. They had barely been at each other's throats in about two years though. Not since Joshua had sat them down and told them, with great shock and annoyance, that their Father would not be proud of their fighting. Ariel still loved Michael as much as she did when she was only a fledgling, but she was not going to cave first.

Ariel was dumbstruck. In three short minutes Michael had given her information that had changed everything. Michael was allowing her to return to Earth for the sole purpose of providing a weapon to kill Lucifer. This sickened Ariel, there was no way she could refuse, refusal wasn't even an option to the two Archangels, but she couldn't let them kill Luci how ever bad they believed him to be. Ariel suddenly grinned excitedly as she hopped down from the tree from which she was sitting in. She was going to see Sam and Dean again.

Ariel sat in the diner opposite the Canton Wax Museum as she waited for any sign of her two brothers. Sometimes Ariel wondered how Michael was in charge. He had not even checked to see if the boys had GPS on their phones, which they did, and if it was switched off, which it was._ Idjits_, Ariel thought_, how do they expect not to get caught?_

Sam and Dean had entered the building over twenty minutes ago and since then there had been no sign of them. Maybe it was the dingy food in the diner or the fact that she was a hunter, but Ariel could sense that there was something very wrong. Smacking the money down on the counter, she rushed off, throwing a thanks back at the nearby waitress.

Ariel fluttered her wings, invisible to all around her, and appeared at the top of a flight of stairs leading to the Museum. She silently crept down, keeping herself hidden. Ariel had found out hours ago what the boys were hunting- A Leshi. Ariel rounded rounded the corner and froze in her tracks confused but highly amused about what she was seeing.

Dean, Sam and some other girl were tied to fake plastic trees and who was standing over the eldest brother holding a knife to his neck- no other than Paris Hilton. Now, after 14 years of living with hunters Ariel thought she had seen everything but this, this was just the greatest thing ever. But Ariel didn't have any time to be amused or to formulate a plan. Dean was going to die and soon. Silently and invisible to all around her, the young girl grabbed the axe her brother had discarded earlier. She crept over to the Leshi, made herself wholly visible and brought the axe down on the socialite's pretty blonde neck no more than five times.

Ariel turned to her brothers who looked as if she had three heads. Ariel just grinned, she understood what they were feeling. Hannah started to laugh, "Dude. You just got whaled on by Paris Hilton!"

Later that evening when his moose of a brother and baby sister were lying asleep in his car, Dean repeated the day's events to himself as if her couldn't believe what had happened and which was very true in his case. Somehow there little sister was back with him again, Sam and Hannah were asleep in the car while Dean drove to another random town in the middle of nowhere. _Just like it's meant to be_, he thought.

Dean had guessed right away that something was up. Michael wouldn't have just let Hannah waltz back on down to Earth and meet up with them again and oh boy was Dean right. He was a vessel. A living breathing vessel and whose vessel, no other than the pompous dick of Michael, the freaking Archangel. He wouldn't do it though. Even Hannah had said it to him when she had explained his situation.

_If you say yes to Michael then we can bring Lucifer down. But Lucifer is not the only person who's going to die Dean, millions upon__millions of people will be wiped out without a batter of an eyelid and then what. You can't say yes De, you can't._

She was different, neither Sam or Dean had said anything but their little sister held herself with extra grace and purpose. She seemed more confident, more self righteous. The ever constant bags from under her ocean blue eyes had disappeared and were now filled with a new light and wonder. She seemed happy and Dean was ok with that. He glanced at the sleeping figure in the backseat. They were back together.

The next morning, after an awful night's sleep, Sam and Dean tiredly talked to sheriff of Wellington, Ohio. Ariel or as she was known as Hannah again, looked too young to pass off as a Fed so she was all tucked up in her bed. The thought of this made Sam and Dean even more grumpy and disgusted.

"One more time, the FBI is here why, exactly?", the officer was saying as he pulled out the report files on a certain Bill Randolph who had got his head ripped off by a bear.

"Might have something to do with one of your locals getting his head ripped off," Dean replied in a 'why are you even asking me this' kind of voice.

"Bill Randolph died from a bear attack."

"How sure are you sure that it was a bear?"

"What else would it be?"

"Well", Dean started, "It chased Mr. Randolph through the woods, smashed through his front door followed him up the stairs, and killed him in his bedroom. Is that common, a bear doing all that Officer?"

When he didn't reply Sam tried that he 'd give it a go, "Right. Now, what about Mrs. Randolph? The file says she saw the whole thing."

"My heart goes out to that poor woman. Kathy Randolph went through a hell of a trauma. She's confused."

Now Sam was interested, "What did she say?"

Sam and Dean sat in a dark, bare interrogation room with a distraught Kathy Randolph. She repeatedly told the brothers that it was a bear but it was quite obvious from her diverted eyes and short, repetitive answers that she wasn't telling the full truth.

"No, it must have been a bear. I mean, what else could it have been?"

Sam sat down, he wanted to go back and take a shower, "Mrs. Randolph, what do you think it was?"

"It was definitely a bear."

"We're sure it was. But see, it helps us to hear every angle. So just tell us what you thought you saw.", Dean said with his trademark smile. So what if she was a widow, she was hot.

"It's impossible, but...I could have sworn I saw...the Incredible Hulk." Sam and Dean both paused, they had not been expecting that. Maybe the woman was in shock.

"The Incredible Hulk?", Dean asked tenitively.

"I told you it was crazy."

"Bana or Norton?", he asked as a smile crept onto Sammy's face. Dean had been a huge Marvel fan as a kid.

"Oh, no, those movies were terrible. The TV Hulk."

"Lou Ferrigno."

" You think I'm crazy.", she said putting her face in her hands.

"No. Uh, no, it's just...is there, uh, would there be any reason that Lou Ferrigno, the Incredible Hulk, would have a grudge against your husband?" In all his life Sam had never asked a dumber sentence.

"No."

Hannah quickly read an article on her laptop from the Wellington Guardian about a "Local man killed in bear attack" as Dean took a shower. She was bored. Sometimes Hannah loved having to go and do all the boring 'office' work of a hunter. She could sit around all day, watch the telly, eat all she could and not have anyone to judge her and do whatever. But sometimes she hated it. Now was one of those times. She looked up as Sam came in.

"Find anything?", she asked lazily though secretly intrigued. The Hulk was one of her favourite movies and Mark Ruffalo was fit.

"Well, uh, I saw the house and there is a giant eight-foot-wide hole where the front door used to be. Almost like, uh—"

Hannah grinned wildly, "A Hulk-sized hole."

"Maybe. Don't get too excited. What do you got?". The bathroom door shot open and Dean walked out with only a towel around his waist.

"Well, it turns out that Bill Randolph had quite the temper. He's got two counts of spousal battery, bar brawls, and court-ordered anger management sessions." Hannah smiled with her tongue between her teeth and cocked her head to the side, "You might say you wouldn't like him when he's angry."

"It's all starting to make sense.", Sam said suddenly.

"How is it starting to make sense?" Dean asked.

"Well, I found something else at the crime scene." Sam pulled his hands out of his pockets and threw a large bunch of candy wrappers onto the carpeted floor. "Candy wrappers. Lots of them." Dean and Hannah didn't seem to be getting it at all, _it was like they were the same person_, Sam thought. "Just desserts, sweet tooth, screwing with people before you kill 'em—we're dealing with the Trickster, aren't we? "

Dean's eyes narrowed and he shot up, "Good. I've wanted to gank that mother since Mystery Spot."

"You sure?", Hannah asked, concerned for her brother. This trickster was a powerful guy.

"Son of a bitch didn't think twice about icing me a thousand times." Hannah suppressed a chuckle.

"How are we gonna find the guy, anyway?" She asked.

Sam was about to answer when a voice from their police radio started to fill the room.  
"Um, Dispatch? I, I got a possible 187 out here at the old paper mill on Route 6. I wouldn't even know how to describe what I'm seeing. Just—send everybody."

Dean switched off the scanner and grabbed a pair of trousers, "That sounds weird."

"Weird enough to be our guy."

It was a trick, a bloody trick. How had they not seem it coming? For the love of Father he was called the Trickster. He wasn't just going to go by the rules. Now they were in TV land, in Doctor fucking Sexy of all shows. Of course Sam and Dean got to go and play Doctor and now she was stuck in some uncomfortable hospital bed with an appendectomy due in just under 13 hours.

Suddenly a young, blond haired, big boobed nurse came in and started checking Hannah's tube and machines. Of course Dean loved this show. "Well Hannah, it looks like your surgery is going to have to be pushed back for a while. Doctor Winchester was shot in the stomach but don't worry Doctor Winchester is patching him up right now. He'll be good as new in no time."

Don't worry. Don't worry. Dean, doing surgery, on Sam. Dean. Dean, the hunter. Dean who can't even sew a hem. Sam was going to die. Suddenly, the whole room turned white and in a flash of blinding light, Hannah was gone from the bed and transported onto a podium matching two more that Sam and Dean stood on. Hannah sighed, neither one of them was dead. Yet.

Hannah was starting to figure it out. Play the part. Dean was apparently a surgeon so he carried out a surgery. He played his part. If they followed the course of each show they were in then maybe, just maybe, they could survive this thing.

With a blast of tacky theme music, a short Japanese man in a sparkly baby blue suit emerged from the centre of what looked like a stage, with two women either side of him. _Great_, Hannah thought, _Were in a game show._

The man said something in Japanese and the audience hollered and cheered. Hannah had only been an angel for five years and her Japanese was pretty rusty. Angels were born with all languages imprinted in their minds, but if not used or practised regularly, the skill would become harder. This, in Hannah's case, was true for the majority of languages used today. The three siblings looked around and saw to each's discomfort that they and their siblings were glued to a platform with a large ball connected to a pole lying in front of them.

The host announced something in Japanese and pulled a card out of his jacket pocket. Silence fell in the studio.

"Sam Winchester", he said with a cocky smile and continued on in Japanese. If the Winchesters had been able to speak the language, Sam could have easily have understood that the host was asking him, _"__What was the name of the demon__you chose over your own brother?__" _but alas he couldn't. Even Hannah was having trouble translating it. It had something to do with a Demon, that much she had figured out.

"Countdown.", the Host announced in accented English. The screen on the opposite wall started to count down from 20 seconds in large red numbers.

"What?", Sam asked bewildered, "Uh, what am I supposed to say? Uh, I, I don't, I don't understand Japanese."

The host repeated the same question in Japanese. Dean and Sam both looked at each other in distress but Hannah was busy burrowing into parts of her mind that she hadn't used in decades.

5... 4... 3...

"Ruby!", she suddenly shouted out at her brother, "It's Ruby."

Sam quickly repeated the answer and much to his surprise and the host's obvious disgust, the clock stopped with only 2 seconds to go.

The host lifted up his hands and in Japanese he called out, "Sam Winchester, Nutcracker champion!" the crowd started cheering as the two boys turned to their sister.

Dean was about to ask how the girl knew Japanese but decided not to. She was an angel for God's sake. There had to be some Christians in Japan.

"What do we do?", Sam asked feverously as Hannah turned to Dean.

"You played a doctor,", Hannah stated blankly, wondering how they hadn't figured this out yet. "In _Dr. Sexy_ you played a doctor. You operated."

"So?"

"So you played the role the Trickster wanted you to play. Maybe we should just go along with it."

"So that's it. We play our roles, we survive", Sam spat angrily. Of course this would happen to them.

But Dean wasn't listening to Sam, "Go along with what?"

"With the game! You know, we're on a game show, right? So just answer the question!"

"In Japanese?"

"Yeah!"

"I don't know Japanese!"

Hannah sighed frustratedly, "I'll feed you the answers. I just hope this doesn't go on for too much longer."

It did.

After about the ninth question, the lights on the doors started to flash again.

"Oh now what?", Dean said sarcastically. The doors flew open and revealed a pissed off looking Castiel storming into the room. The crowd started to cheer.

"Cas?", Dean asked bewildered as the other two just stood there with their mouths hanging open. "Is this another trick?"

Cas frowned, "It's me. Uh, what are you doing here?" Hannah nodded in confirmation.

"Us? What are you doing here?", Hannah questioned. "I thought Michael told you to stay away from me or something." Hannah grinned, over the time he had been with the Winchesters, Cas had become like family to them. He was like a double brother and Michael could feck off if he thought they weren't going to see each other.

Castiel just shot her an amused look and said, "Looking for you. You've been missing for days."

"So get us the hell out of here, then!", Sam said, struggling to get off the podium.

"Let's go" He raised his arms to touch both Dean and Sam on the forehead. Castiel believed that Ariel's own powers would work in this reality world. But they didn't, if it had been up to her, they would of been out of this mess a long time ago. But Cas didn't seem to know that. All of a sudden Cas vanished in a burst of static.

"Cas?" Dean shouted.

"No, no, no, no. Mr. Trickster does not like pretty-boy angels". The host announced, returning to centre stage.

"We play our roles, we survive.", Sam announced as though unfazed by the events.

"Yeah, but play our roles for how long?"

The next couple of shows seemed to go on forever. Sam stared in an ad for genital herpes, much to his sibling's amusement. Hannah portrayed a bubbling American teen in a sitcom set in a boarding school and Dean, well Dean was thrown into this and that situation. Sometimes the siblings were together, sometimes they weren't. But they saw no way of getting out of it alive.

Currently they were in some corny sitcom, with a laughing track playing over head after every sentence and cheesy props as far as the eye could see. The door of the motel opened and Cas scurried in, minor injuries were visible on his body.

Laugh track.

" You okay?", Dean asked staring at his angel.

"I don't have much time", Cas replied moving further into the room.

"What happened?"

"Listen to me. Something is not right. This thing is much more powerful than it should be.", Cas announced looking at his sister as if he needed her help figuring this thing out.

"What thing—the Trickster?", she asked.

"If it is a trickster.", Castiel said darkly.

"What do you mean?", Sam questioned, not sure whether he wanted the answer or not. Suddenly Castiel was flung backwards into the motel room wall. His body was hidden under fallen objects. Only his tan trench coat was visible. The Trickster appeared at the door.

"Hello!" He was so cheerful. How could something so sick do something like that and be happy about it. Castiel stood up, a line of duct tape covering his mouth. A look of realisation took over Cas's features and glanced from Ariel to the Trickster, hoping for her to get the connection. He glared at him. Ariel looked long and hard at the Trickster. He seemed different since the other three times she had encountered him. He seemed familiar, more powerful. He seemed to glow from within. Ariel didn't know why, but she felt as if she knew him. She tried to look within him to his core but he seemed to have wards up as if he was trying to keep something, or someone away. He was hidden to her, to all.

"Hi, Castiel!", he said with a little wave. The Trickster twisted his wrist and Castiel vanished in a burst of static.

"Where did you just send him?", Dean growled, this guy was seriously annoying him.

"Relax, he'll live. ...Maybe." Another laughing track played overhead. The Trickster seemed to be playing close attention to Dean, all of his mind and focus was on the man. If not, he would of noticed the heavily familiar aura coming from the girl on the other side of the room. An aura he hadn't felt in centuries.

"All right, you know what? I am done with the monkey dance, okay? We get it". Sam snarled.

"Yeah? Get what, hotshot?"

"Playing our roles, right? That's your game?"

"That's half the game."

"What's the other half?", Sam asked angrily as if being put through this agony wasn't enough.

The Trickster opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Hannah who spoke for the first time since the trickster had entered the room. "You wanted the two of them to 'play there roles', not just in here but out there too. You want them to say yes, accept the offers. Sam becoming Lucifer and Dean, Michael. That's why you brought us here because you're trying to get them to understand that they gotta do this." The Trickster smiled but the girl continued,  
"They do that and the world will end."

The Trickster for the first time turned around to face the out spoken girl, "What do you kn-". The Trickster stopped short took a sharp breath of air. It was Ariel. Ariel his littlest sister. Ariel who he had shown Earth and raised alongside his brothers. But what was she doing here and with the Winchesters. The Trickster wanted to say something to her, to let him know who he was and that he was here for her. Gabriel wanted to have his sister again, but he couldn't. If he exposed himself to Ariel then his cover would be blown. He had worked for centuries hiding from his family so that he could escape the mess of it and now he the only thing that could possibly drag him back in was standing right in front of him.

Gabriel caught himself and turned to Sam and Dean, "Yeah? And whose fault is that? Who popped Lucifer out of the box? Hm? Look, it's started. You started it. It can't be stopped. So let's get it over with!"

"Heaven or hell, which side you on?", Dean asked point blank.

"I'm not on either side."

"Yeah, right. You're grabbing ankle for Michael or Lucifer. Which one is it?"

The Trickster's smile vanished and his eyes filled with fire, "You listen to me, you arrogant dick. I don't work for either of those son's of a bitch's. Believe me."

"Oh, you're somebody's bitch." Sam gave a hollow laugh.

The Trickster grabbed Sam by the collar and threw him into the nearby counter.

"Don't you ever, ever presume to know what I am. Now listen very closely. Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna suck it up, accept your responsibilities, and play the roles that destiny has chosen for you. And if you don't well, then you'll stay here in TV Land. Forever. Three hundred channels and, uh, nothing's on." He snapped his fingers and was gone.

The Trickster was dead. Sam, Dean and Hannah had been dropped into a police drama and had stabbed the trickster in the heart when he wasn't looking. They were back home. Collectively, they had decided that they deserved a break for a few days. Hannah sat alone on her motel room bed, lost in her own thoughts.

It didn't feel right. Her meeting with the Trickster seemed different, he seemed different, powerful and the way he had frozen when he had caught sight of her wasn't normal. But Sam and Dean had killed him. It was over.

But if it was over, then why did she feel so wary about leaving the motel. Ariel thought back over the confrontation in the motel room earlier. The Trickster had gotten so mad at the mention of Lucifer and Michael. Hannah hadn't seen anyone with such a reaction to the two brothers since Gabriel. But Gabriel was gone, he had been gone for centuries. Hannah wasn't going to let her mind wonder with thoughts of Gabriel, when he was gone and never coming back. But then again why did he seem so familiar. Ariel concentrated. She remembered her lost brother whom she had loved with all of her little heart, she remembered his grace as it seeped into her whenever he was near. She hadn't felt it's soothing nature for a long, long time. Not until today.

_Shit, _Ariel thought, leaping off her bed and grabbing her phone, _We're still here. _She quickly phoned Dean who was out 'celebrating' at a nearby bar with Sammy.

"What?", Dean huffed at the other end. He had one rule, and one rule only. Do not call unless it's an emergency.

"I don't think we killed the Trickster."

"What Han, We stabbed him with a wooden stake. He's dead."

"I don't know. Maybe the stake didn't work because it's not a trickster?"

"What do you mean?", Dean asked, hearing the fear in his sister's voice.

"You heard Cas De. He said this thing was too powerful to be a trickster. And did you notice the way he looked at Cas? Almost like he knew him. And look how pissed he got when you brought up Michael and Lucifer."

"Son of a bitch.", Dean exclaimed, as he dragged a sober Sam out of the bar and into the car.

"I think I know what we're dealing with."

Sam and Dean stood inside the abandoned warehouse, a ring of holy oil before them waiting to be lit. Hannah had explained the plan to them in detail earlier. She couldn't be there when he arrived. Dean awkwardly held his hands to the sky and shouted to one in particular, one he was sure to be listening. "All right, you son of a bitch! We'll do it!"

The Trickster appeared from nowhere, a smile on his face, "Okay, boys. Ready to go quietly?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, not so fast. Tell me one thing. Why didn't the stake kill you?", Dean asked.

"I am the Trickster."

"Or maybe you're not." And with that Sam held up a laming cigarette lighter and tossed it to the ground. A ring of Holy Fire sprung up around the Trickster, trapping him within.

"Maybe you've always been an angel."

The Trickster laughed, "A what? Somebody slip a mickey in your power shake, kid? "

Dean just smirked, "I'll tell you what. You just jump out of the holy fire and we'll call it our mistake." The Trickster started to laugh again and then stopped. He had been caught. Slowly, he started to clap.

"So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?", Sam said coldly.

Suddenly Hannah appeared behind the Angel, "Gabriel. They call him Gabriel." Gabriel shot around and greeted his little sister with his mouth open wide with shock.

"Ariel?", he asked incredulously, not believing that the girl was actually there even though he had seen her earlier that day. "Why are you hanging around with the Winchesters. surely this wasn't Raphael or Michael's idea?"

Ariel just grinned at her brother's confusion and rolled her eyes, "It's a really long story Gabe, long story short; I fell from Heaven, was brought up as a Winchester and a hunter, nearly died, became an angel again. You know, the use." Both celestial siblings stood together in shock until almost simultaneously they broke into unyielding laughter. Sam and Dean may hate Gabriel with a passion right now but for Hannah he would always have a special place in her heart.

"Gabriel? The archangel?", Sam asked, reminding the two siblings of their presence.

"Guilty. Where'd I screw up?", Gabriel asked, nobody got the better of him that easily.

"You didn't. Nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did.", Sam stated .

"Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon."

"Meaning?"

"Well, call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family." The three Winchesters shared a knowing look.

"Okay, Gabriel. How does an archangel become a trickster?", Hannah asked intrigued. This was Gabriel for crying out loud.

"My own private witness protection. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world. Till you three screwed it all up. No offence Ari."

"Why'd you ditch?", Sam asked the Archangel again.

"Do you blame him?", Dean snarled, "I mean, his brothers are heavyweight douche nozzles."

Hannah punched her brother in the face, but Dean was glad that Gabriel was stuck in the circle, because even the throbbing vain in the Archangel's neck frightened the living daylights out of him, "Shut your cakehole. You don't know anything about my family. I love my father, my brothers. Love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left. Left my entire family", he looked over at the girl, "And now it's happening all over again."

"Then help us stop it.", Ariel pleaded, even though she know the answer he was going to give.

"It can't be stopped Ari, you know that."

"You wanna see the end of the world?", Sam exclaimed pointing at Gabriel.

"I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two! Heaven, hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over. I just want to go back, be with my family. Do you know what I've missed because of this mess. Look at her", he pointed at Ariel, "Last time I saw her, she was barely able to walk."

"It doesn't have to be like that. There has to be some way to, to pull the plug.", Sam said, ignoring Gabriel's last comment.

Gabriel laughed but it was Ariel who answered Sam's plea, "You do not know our family. What you guys call the apocalypse, We used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this, because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You'd think you'd be able to relate."

"What are you talking about?"

Gabriel sighed, "You sorry sons of bitches. Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it. Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father, and Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan. You were born to this, boys. It's your destiny! It was always you! As it is in heaven, so it must be on earth. One brother has to kill the other."

"What the hell are you saying?", Dean gruffly said.

Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you? Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you. Always."It was silent for a long time. Gabriel looked at his crestfallen sister and decided that he shouldn't be the villain here, "I'm sorry. Guys. I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow...but this is real, and it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be.

Ten minutes passed, with no comment from either party, "So. Boys. Now what? We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?"

"Well, first of all, you're gonna bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him.", Ariel stated.

"Oh am I.", he teased.

"Yeah. Or we're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an archangel.", Dean added as Gabriel snapped his fingers and Castiel appeared in front of them.

"Cas, you okay?", Sam asked, the cuts were still on Cas's face.

"I'm fine. Hello, Gabriel." Cas looked murdersome. But as he looked into his elder brother's eyes, a look of defeat was able to be seen.

"Hey, bro. How's the search for Daddy going? Let me guess. Awful.", Gabriel said in mock concern. Cas just glared at him. Ariel frowned, after herself and Gabe, it was with Cas and Balthazar that Gabriel was closest to. It killed her inside to see them like this.

"Guys, come on. You're never like this. Be friends." Both angels stared at the girl and nodded to each other. It was only a slight nod but it meant a lot to each of them. Cas disappeared.

"Okay, we're out of here. Come on, Sam, Han." Dean and Sam turned to walk away, with Hannah trailing behind.

"Uh. Okay. Guys?", Gabriel noticed they were leaving

"So, so what? Huh?", they were at the door.

"You're just gonna, you're gonna leave me here forever?", Gabriel raised his voice in a pleading tone. Hannah and Dean stopped at the door and turned back.

"No. We're not, 'cause we don't screw with people the way you do. And for the record? This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family."

Dean nodded at Hannah and she disappeared and reappeared across the room to the nearest fire alarm. As Dean exited the room as she pulled it down and the sprinklers began to pour down and slowly free Gabriel.

Ariel walked to the door but paused before she left. She slowly turned to face Gabriel one last time, "It was really great seeing you again Gabe. Really."

Gabriel didn't reply but stepped towards his sister as the flames started to part. He slowly put his arms around her and spun her around. "Ariel I know you. I may not have seen you in a while but I know the sort of person you are. And right you you're breaking because of this and that. Ariel you need to put yourself first for once. Not Michael or Raph. Not even Sam and Dean. You. I want you to be happy Ari." Gabriel held onto her shoulders and looked her in the eye. Ariel did something she hadn't done in a long time. She cried. She had finally found someone who she was completely at peace with. She was mad at Mikey and Raphael, and felt awful for all she had done to Sam and Dean. But with Gabe it just felt right.

"I've got to go", she whispered, embracing her brother one last time, "Thank you Gabriel."

Gabriel didn't say anything as he watched his sister go. She would be safe with the Winchesters. Even Lucifer didn't want her dead.

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I was reading fics for Harry Potter and I was like I should really write a fanfic and I was like shit I already do and yeah soon I swear. Can people please give me ideas cause I'm getting stuck.**

**Also please review, it makes me feel all fuzzy inside.**

**Thanks a mill, Happy New Year and goodbye!**


End file.
